1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to interactive television systems and more particularly to a system and method for automating user input in an interactive television system.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive television systems provide a means to deliver interactive content as well as ordinary television audio and video to a large number of subscribers. Programs broadcast by these systems may incorporate television audio and video, still images, text, interactive graphics and applications, and many other components. The interactive content of the interactive television signal may therefore include application code, data associated with the audio and video, control signals, raw data and many other types of information. Both the interactive content and the audio and video data are delivered to subscribers as “pushed” data. That is, the data is delivered to each of the subscribers, regardless of whether or not the subscribers requested the data.
The interactive functionality of the television is generally controlled by a set-top box connected to the television. The set-top box receives the signal transmitted by a broadcast service provider, separates the interactive portion from the audio-video portion and decompresses the respective portions of the signal. The set-top box uses the interactive information to, for example, execute an application while the audio-video information is transmitted to the television. The set-top box may combine the audio-video information with interactive graphics or audio generated by the interactive application prior to transmitting the information to the television. The interactive graphics and audio may present additional information to the viewer or may prompt the viewer for input. The set-top box may provide viewer input or other information to the broadcast service provider via a modem connection.
Interactive content such as application code or information relating to television programs is usually broadcast in a repeating format. In other words, each piece of information is broadcast a first time, then each is transmitted a second time, and so on. The cycle is repeated so that each piece of interactive data is transmitted, for example, every ten seconds. The pieces of information which are broadcast in this manner form what is referred to as a “carousel.” Frequently, a single carousel is transported as a contiguous data stream. However, it is also possible to multiplex two or more carousels in a single data stream.
Broadcast systems (e.g., interactive television systems) transmit information in a carousel format in order to allow receivers in the system to selectively obtain particular pieces of information in the carousel without requiring a return path from the receivers to the server. If a particular receiver needs a particular piece of information, it can simply wait until next time that piece of information is broadcast, and then extract the information from the broadcast data stream. Other receivers in the system can operate in the same manner, each receiver waiting for the information it needs, and then using only that information. By employing carousels to broadcast information, the system eliminates the need to connect each of the receivers with the server and further eliminates the need for the server to process individual requests for information. Generally, a broadcast signal may include a number of programs which in turn may include a number of audio/video streams and/or data streams. Data streams may be used to carry data such as interactive application data, subtitle information, or other data.
The pieces of information, or data objects, in a carousel may be intended to be combined in a single object data stream to form a program. This program may also contain streaming data such as audio or video. For example, an interactive television game show may combine television audio and video with interactive content such as application code which allows users to answer questions. Another example would be a news program which combines audio and video with application code that inserts current stock prices in a banner at the bottom of the screen. (It should be noted that many types of programs are possible, and it is not necessary to include either audio, video or interactive content any particular program. A program might contain only audio and interactive data (e.g., an interactive radio program,) or it might contain only interactive data (e.g., an interactive weather program that does not contain audio or video streams.) Typically, each program is associated with a corresponding channel and, when a channel containing a particular program is selected by the interactive television receiver, the data which is being broadcast on that channel is downloaded and the program is started.
One of the advantages of interactive television involves using interactive content to enhance the content of a particular broadcast program. For example, during the broadcast of a sporting event such as a baseball game additional content may be transmitted to the viewer in order to enhance their viewing experience. In one example, numerous statistics related to the ongoing baseball game may be included as interactive content. To indicate to the viewer such added content is available, an icon or menu may be displayed on the television with which the viewer may interact. If the viewer desires to view the additional content, the icon is selected or a menu item is selected which then display the additional content. In this manner, only those viewers who wish to view the additional content will see it displayed on their screen. Viewers who do not wish to view the additional content will not have their view of the program obstructed or altered in any way.
While the availability of additional interactive content is highly desirable, such systems as described above require a viewer to interact with the application providing the content in order to view the additional content. In some cases this interaction may involve traversing a number of menu items in order to reach the desired content. Further, in some instances a viewer may wish to always view particular added content while watching a particular show. Unfortunately, requiring the viewer to interact with the interactive application during viewing in order to access the desired content can interfere with the enjoyment of the viewer's experience.
Another problem that arises in the context of interactive television reveals itself when a viewer records a program for later viewing. Under ordinary circumstances, if a viewer wishes to record a program for later viewing, the viewer configures a VCR or other recording device to begin programming a particular program at a particular time. However, in the case of a program that includes added content which is accessed via viewer interaction, the added content will not be recorded. Only that image which is broadcast by the broadcaster will be recorded. Consequently, even though a viewer may desire to see the added content when viewing the recorded program, the added content will be unrecorded and unavailable. Consequently, a method and mechanism for allowing a viewer to access added interactive content without requiring interaction on the viewer's part is desired.